


Cocks O'Clock

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluffer Dean, Kissing Contests, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Porn Star Castiel, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a porn star and Dean is his accidental fluffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Wagon

Gabriel had been dodgy about what exactly it was he’d be doing from the get go. “Oh, a little of this, little of that,” he’d said. “You’re a PA, so fetching coffee is always a safe bet.”

In hindsight, there were a lot of questions Dean should have asked. Some were a little more involved, like “When I get to the parking garage, what’s the passcode to get into the seventh floor elevator?”. Others were simple, like “Hey, Gabe! Will I be the PA for a porn set?”.

The answers to these questions would have been: “7821” and “Yes.”, respectively.

He walks in the door Monday morning relatively bright eyed and bushy-tailed, having just spent the better part of ten minutes navigating an overly complex staircase system. He’s not incredibly optimistic about the potential for fun here, but at least he’ll be with Gabe. He should be grateful that he even found a summer job near Stanford, and more importantly, near Sam. Still, he’s not exactly crazy about the idea of being in the entertainment business. (Living in California for the past decade had done little to improve his opinion of celebrities.)

Come to think of it, Dean isn’t even sure if he’ll be working with celebrities. It probably makes him a bad friend, but Dean has never actually seen one of Gabe’s movies.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he enters the air conditioned building and inspects his reflection in the metallic surface of the building’s elevator. His hair is behaving as well as can be expected, and Gabe hadn’t given him a dress code, so he’s dressed casually. A short elevator ride later, he finds himself stepping out on to the ninth floor, his new home away from home this summer.

The first thought that comes to his mind is that Gabe is playing some sort of ridiculous joke on him, a little bit of fun before the real work begins. A large oak desk is centered in the middle of the room, immediately adjacent to a giant sign that reads Cocks O’Clock, with an arrow pointing down a hallway. A secretary is seated under the logo, a serious looking woman with dark brown hair in a feathery bob. The nameplate at her desk informs him that her name is Hannah.

Fucking Gabe and his stupid pranks! Dean absolutely refuses to take any kind of paycut if he’s late because his friend thought it would be funny to send him on a detour to what he can only assume is a pornography studio. Sighing, he approaches Hannah.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

“Can I help you?” she asks pleasantly, and Dean finds himself smiling. She’s got a gentle demeanor and very nice blue eyes.

Dean’s always been a sucker for blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know if a Gabe Novak works in this building?” he asks.

Hannah raises an eyebrow at him. “Gabriel is one of our directors. Would you like me to call him to the lobby for you?”

Dean does a pretty terrible job of hiding his surprise. If this is one of Gabe’s pranks, it’s getting pretty elaborate. “Oh…um, that’s alright. Can you just point me toward his office?”

Hannah nods without looking at him but gestures down the hallway opposite the Cocks O’Clock sign. “Follow that hallway and then turn right. It’s the last door on the left.”

Dean thanks her and starts down the suggested path. Most of the doors aren’t labelled, but he passes one that reads “Costuming”. He also thinks he hears the sound of a running shower and wonders if perhaps the building has a gym area somewhere.

He’s lost in thought about the viability of an locker room in an office setting when he finds himself nearly knocked off his feet by a glancing blow to his side. He looses with a small noise of displeasure and glares at his assailant, who is now bending to retrieve a pair of dark aviators.

He finds that the annoyed expression on his face is being mirrored back at him by a blue eyed man with wild dark hair. The first thing Dean notices is that the other man looks tired, like he just rolled out of bed. This realization is followed almost immediately by the thought that he’s incredibly attractive. Dean isn’t sure yet, but he guesses this man is probably an actor. He's in great shape but Dean thinks his intelligence seems questionable, given that it's at least 90 degrees out and Blue Eyes is wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans and just generally looking like a heat stroke waiting to happen.

“Sorry,” Blue Eyes says shortly. He slips the sunglasses back on and seems to give Dean the smallest of once overs. It only lasts for a brief second and Dean decides he must have imagined it. Without another word Blue Eyes brushes past Dean on his way down the hall. Dean rolls his eyes. _Fuckin’ actors…,_ he thinks.

He finds himself in front of the office number he was given, but when he knocks there’s no answer. He sighs and begins fishing his phone out of his pocket. Across the hall he can hear a group of people chatting loudly and he wonders exactly what kind of office this is.

After a brief two minute wait his patience wears out and he calls his friend.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Gabe asks, in lieu of a greeting.

“I’m at the address you sent me, asshole! Very funny! Nice work getting that secretary in on the joke. Now seriously, where am I supposed to be? And if you say on the other side of town, I swear to God, Gabe, I will ma-,“ Dean’s threat is cut off by a sharp banging noise as the door to the loud room across the hall flies open and Gabe emerges, cellphone in hand.

“Would you get your ass in here? The natives are getting restless, and I’m gonna need you taking coffee orders!” 

Dean doesn’t particularly relish Gabe’s tone, but he’s worked shitty jobs before and he knows how to take direction. He immediately flies into action. It takes him a few seconds to find a pen and paper but when he does, it’s easy to start writing down orders. A large bearded man with a cajun accent orders a vanilla iced coffee. A beautiful redhead, who tells him her name is Anna, orders a triple shot latte. Moments later, it’s down to two remaining orders: Blue Eyes and Gabe. 

Dean opts for the lesser of two evils and corners Gabe, who is filling a small plate with craft service breakfast goodies. The room isn't large, but it seems to be a dedicated food service area.

“So, do I get some kind of corporate card or is this all supposed to come out of my paycheck?” Dean asks.

Gabe pulls a shiny silver card out of the pocket of his jeans and hands it to Dean. “The closest Starbucks is on third street. And hey, if you see a girl named Kali working, be sure to tell her how handsome and charming I am.”

“She won’t go out with you?” 

“I haven’t exactly asked yet. This is just the groundwork, Dean-o.”

“Of course it is. Hey, who is that?” Dean asks with his usual graceful segue. 

Gabe finally averts his eyes from the blueberry muffins long enough to follow Dean’s line of sight.  “Who? Castiel?”  He laughs, gesturing towards the guy who’d used Dean as a crash test dummy.

“Yeah, him.” 

“He’s this new kid I hired. He’s been refusing to work with us for months. Waited until we upped our offer. The higher ups are talking about building a series around him. Why?”

“Just needed to know what to put on my insurance claim.” Dean mutters. 

Even though he knows his response doesn’t make an ounce of sense to Gabe, Dean finds himself being waved away. “Go take his order and be back here in 15 minutes.”

“It’s a six minute walk, Gabe…”

“Well then, I guess you better get going.” 

Despite his better judgment and the fact that Castiel is staring at him, Dean crosses the room to take his order. 

“You want anything from Starbucks?” he says shortly.

Without his aviators, this time the once over Castiel gives him is unmistakable. “Grande black tea.”

Wordlessly, Dean nods and stalks away.

 

* * *

 

  
Two mochas, four triple shot lattes, one black tea and one vanilla iced coffee later, Dean returns with drink carriers in each hand. He finds that everyone has vacated the craft service room, but he follows the sound of voices to a new door just down the hall. Once he manages to open the door without spilling anything, he discovers that everyone is prepping for the day's shot. Most of this room is a stage, a three room set, which consists of a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. The kitchen and the living room sets are continuous but the bedroom is on its own. An elaborate system of lights and microphones surround the sets. Benny and Uriel are working on the lights, but they're both grateful to be interrupted for coffee.  Castiel and Anna appear to be having some kind of consultation with a hair and makeup person. Anna gives him a winning smile when he hands her a latte.

Apparently the key to making it in Hollywood is to be the bearer of caffeine. 

Gabe is nowhere in sight, but Dean leaves his coffee near one of the cameras and darts off into the hallway. He probably should have asked someone before disappearing but asking to go to the bathroom just makes him feel like he's in kindergarten. He gets lost a few times, and accidentally enters a completely different office at one point. Ten minutes later he finally finds the bathroom.

He’s just gotten around to drying off his hands when he hears the door open. He glances over and takes in Castiel. Gone is the jacket and skinny jeans from before. Now, Castiel is clad in slippers and a robe. The robe itself is plush and white, and only reaches Castiel's knees. It looks like maybe Gabriel stole it from an upscale hotel, which is an idea that Dean is certainly willing to entertain. He tries to avoid looking, but it’s hard not to acknowledge the ridiculousness of the ensemble, and even harder not to notice Castiel’s tan skin and toned calves. 

“What’s your name?” Castiel asks, and Dean is surprised to note that his voice is still low and seem even more gravelly than before. He probably didn't even  _drink_ the black tea Dean got for him. Ungrateful bastard. 

Dean had mostly been planning to ignore Castiel for the rest of the day as punishment for the morning wipeout, but he figures there’s no harm in sharing this small piece of information. 

“Dean,” he says.

Castiel takes a step forward, and Dean instinctively takes one step back. Unfortunately, the bathroom isn’t exactly extravagant, and he winds up sandwiched between the wall and the edge of the sink while Cas looks him up and down appraisingly. He seems to find whatever it is he’s looking for, because, for the first time since he arrived, Castiel smiles. It’s small and kind of smug, but it’s nothing like the predatory default expression he spent the morning marching around with. In fact, even though it’s such a small display of genuine emotion, it still almost knocks Dean on his ass.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says. And that’s all it is. That’s all the warning he gets before Cas takes one more step into Dean’s space and kisses him hard.

Cas is like a force of nature, an unstoppable hurricane, and Dean can do nothing but let himself be moved. He doesn’t even have time to think, his body just jumps into the kiss on autopilot. Cas’s long fingers dance lightly over Dean’s neck. It’s not pressure, but it almost feels like Cas is just ensuring that Dean stays in place. Somehow Dean’s gotten all turned around and the formica countertop is digging into his back, but it’s as if his brain only has room to process the sensory input from Cas’s lips. 

It’s unexpected, but it’s a good kiss. A very good kiss, actually. Still, the alarm bells in his brain start to go off, the ones that remind him that Cas is a dude for fucks sake, the ones that point out that he is not only allowing himself to be kissed, but actively participating. He decides he’ll have time to panic about this later when feels Castiel start to suck and nip at his bottom lip. Dean thinks he feels the ghost of a smile against his lips when he slides his hands through thick dark hair, grabbing a handful of it in case he maybe needs to hold Cas back. 

As it turns out that’s the last thing he wants to do. Cas tugs him close and starts kissing down his neck. He kisses Dean like he’s waiting for something, and it isn’t until Dean is unable to restrain a quiet moan that he sees deep blue eyes light up in triumph.

They kiss for another long moment, enough time for Dean to wonder what exactly the plan is. Enough time for him to feel Castiel hardening against his thigh. Enough time for Dean to question if he even cares anymore.

When they finally stop kissing Castiel looks at him like he plans to take him apart piece by piece and enjoy every goddamn second of it. Castiel glances down at the  (admittedly impressive) tent in his robe and smiles to himself. He looks back up and winks at Dean. "You know, I was skeptical at first, but you'll make a great fluffer."

 


	2. Job Descriptions

 

After Castiel leaves Dean remains rooted to the spot for a solid 36 seconds. He spends the first 6 seconds quashing any residual arousal. The next 10 seconds are devoted to processing the fact that he just kissed _a man._ When he feels himself drifting into dangerous mental territory, he directs his attention to a more suitable topic. Dean is comfortable with anger, and there's plenty to go around. For 15 seconds he ruminates on the fact that one of his friends effectively pimped him out. What did Gabe think was going to happen anyway? Did he think Dean was just going to go along with this weird plan? Except....Dean _had_ kind of gone along with it. The final 5 seconds he spends in unavoidable consideration of how nice the kiss was. A hot, embarrassed flush overwhelms his body, the kind he knows makes his freckles stand out. He pushes down the thoughts once more but it kind of feels like he's swallowing sand. 

When at last he's able to move, Dean sets off to give Gabe a piece of his mind. He worries that he will see Castiel again before he gets a chance to storm out angrily, but he has no idea how to avoid it. He gets lost a few times and accidentally ends up back at the reception desk,

"Are you okay?" Hannah asks him.

"That depends on your definition of the word..." Dean says, surprising himself with his own honesty. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not in the least." 

"I see. Are you looking for Gabe's office again?"

Dean nods and Hannah points him in the right direction. He's on his way to the office when he hears Gabe yell "Action!" in another room. 

He tracks the sound to the room he was in before, the one with the sprawling sets and lighting. It's suddenly painfully obvious that those sets are for porn. What other kind of movie only needs a kitchen, a bedroom and a living room? Dean kicks himself for being so dense.

There's a sign on the door which proclaims that filming is in progress and asks that no one enter. Dean figures that Gabe owes him, so he ignores the sign. When he swings the door open he discovers that they are indeed in the process of filming. Mad as he is, he's still a little uncomfortable interrupting filming. That discomfort leaves him standing awkwardly at the door watching as a scene begins to unfold.

Castiel is dressed in only a pair of boxers, making a sandwich on the kitchen counter. Dean almost doesn't see Anna until she comes flying into the kitchen set, heaving huge sobs.

"Kelly? Are you okay? What happened!" Castiel asks, and his entire demeanor couldn't be more different. Dean has only know him for a few hours but this version of Castiel is so much more emotive. His voice is pitched higher than usual and his face is the very picture of concern. 

Anna goes running into his arms, shaking with sobs. "He...h-..." she can't bring herself to finish the sentence. 

Cas pulls her in close, cradling her against his bare chest and rubbing her back. "What the fuck did he do?"

"Che-...Cheated...he che-..." she manages, before burying her head in the side of Castiel's neck. 

This is enough for Castiel's character and he ushers her over to the couch, his sandwich all but forgotten. Dean tries not to watch, but it's strangely fascinating. Everything about Castiel is different when he's on set. The Castiel he met in the hallway moved like a predator, but this version is unsure and awkward. It's like watching a 'before' picture in motion when you've already met the 'after'.

"I'm so sorry, Kel" Cas says, after getting Anna situated on the couch. 

"He...He said I wasn't pretty enough for him!" Anna wails, finally getting in a full sentence. 

"That's fucking ridiculous! You're the most beautiful girl I know!"

"Yeah well, you're not into girls so it doesn't count." Anna says, still crying but now leaning against Cas for support.

"Would it count if I did this?" Cas asks, just before kissing Anna gently on the mouth.

That's all Dean can take. He tells himself it's because the dialogue is cringe worthy and he doesn't really understand the plot. The feeling in his gut feels a lot like jealousy, but Dean is logical enough to know that it can't be. It would be ridiculous to be jealous of a stage kiss between two people he barely knows. It doesn't matter that Castiel was kissing him only 10 minutes ago because Dean never asked for that, and it certainly didn't mean anything. 

Even still, he decides to wait for Gabe in his office. 

* * *

It takes Gabe approximately 40 minutes to find Dean. Luckily, Dean is able to spend the time building his rage. Gabe barely gets past the threshold before Dean launches into him.

“What the fuck, Gabe?!” He exclaims, gesturing wildly towards the door.  

“Dean, please try to keep it together. This is a place of work.” Gabe says calmly, settling in at his desk. He begins to sort through what Dean can only assume are potential casting headshots.

“Oh, really?” Dean hisses, lowering his voice to a dull roar. “And did it ever occur to you to explain what _kind_ of work?”

“Quite frankly, no.” Gabe says without looking up. “I had a feeling you’d start acting something like this.”

Dean is stunned to silence and Gabe sighs. “You do tend to overreact.”

Dean’s voice assumes a deadly calm. His cheeks still flame when he thinks about the kiss in the bathroom, and that only serves to enrage him further. “You hired me, pimped me out to some guy _without telling me_ , and somehow _I’m_ the one who’s overreacting?”

“I would hardly call hiring you to look pretty and do stuff for me ‘pimping you out’, but I’ll let you quibble over the vocabulary if you want.”

“Seriously? Because one of your actors just tried to make out with me in the bathroom, and I’m pretty damn sure that letting you pay me for it is probably some kind of prostitution!”

Dean decides that “tried to” sounds infinitely better than 'he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me until I stopped thinking'.

Gabe actually puts down his work to look at Dean. He raises an eyebrow and his tone gets serious. “Alright, listen. I’m sorry I didn’t fill you in on the specifics of the job. Although, in fairness, I told you I worked in porn and you sti-“

“REFERRING TO YOURSELF AS A PORN DIRECTOR ONE TIME IN A BAR IS NOT THE SAME AS TELLING ME WHAT YOU DO!”

“Be that as it may, I _did_ tell you, and you did agree to work here. But I promise you, I _didn’t_ tell people they could have their way with you.” Gabe's face is uncommonly sincere. 

“What?”

“Dean, I hired you as a fluffer. That part is true. I mean, have you seen yourself? You’re pretty, and not like in th-“

“Get to the point, please.”

“The point, my dear Winchester, is that a fluffer is basically just a really hot PA. I didn’t sign you up for any wild orgies. Your job is just to be here and look good for anyone who’s into dudes. The powers that be have me doing this whole ‘so-hot-gay-men-want-them’ series. They got Cas involved, but girls aren't really his scene. It seemed like a good idea to hire a fluffer.”

“Why on earth do you need me for that! Your entire crew is filled with men!”

“God, for someone who spends so much of his spare time watching porn, you really don’t seem to know a damn thing about its production.” Gabe sighs. “When you’re a fluffer, your job is basically 3 parts. You do all the boring PA stuff, the fetching coffee, the organizing the craft table. But you also sometimes will need to help out the crew, maybe holding one of the light sources if we need an extra hand. The last part of the job is to look like you. You’re hot, Dean. But you’re also pretty. You don’t look a thing like Benny or Uriel. You’re just…pretty. And you also happen to be Castiel's type.”

“So you just told him I was gay?”

Gabe snorts. “I didn't tell him anything. I just mentioned hiring a fluffer. I would have explained the limitations of your job, but I didn't think I had to. This isn't Castiel's first rodeo."

"Just to be clear, you didn't tell him he could use me as his own personal fuck toy?"

"No. He did this all on his own. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, being such an upstanding heterosexual and all, but Cas is pretty fucking hot.”

Unfortunately, Dean noticed.

“Most people don't say 'no' to him,” Gabe pauses for a moment and looks at him seriously. “I’ve known Cas for a long time, and I’ll let him know where you stand on the whole guy thing. Cas is gay, and he’s always been respectful about orientation. I’m sure he just got it in his head somehow that you might be interested. I know I joke around a lot Dean,  but if you want to file a complaint against him, I’ll help you with that.”

Dean sighs heavily. He definitely doesn’t want to file a complaint. He had every opportunity to stop Castiel, and he didn’t take any of them. In fact he never once said no, or even moved away. If he really thinks about it, he can recall times when he's kissed girls without express permission. Being on the other side of things now he thinks it’s kind of a douchebag move, but he almost understands where Cas was coming from. “Don’t bother. Just talk to him.”  

"I'll make sure everyone's clear on what you're here for," Gabe says solemnly. 

They both stare at each other for a long moment. "So...are you going to keep working here?"

Dean doesn't know what to do with himself now that the wind has been mostly taken out of his sails. He summons up the last of his anger for one last glare. "I'm taking an early lunch to think about it. See you at two."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cocks O'Clock is the barely finished, unbeta'd version of a fic I was writing for the DCBB last year. The tags are updated to include everything that will be in forthcoming chapters so no one gets an unpleasant surprise. I hope you enjoy my sinful ungrammatical garbage fire of a story. 
> 
> If you're checking the notes for more information on the mild dubcon tag, that tag refers to a kiss between Dean and Castiel. Castiel does not ask his permission because he is under the impression that Dean was hired to be his fluffer. Dean enjoys the kiss and fully participates. He'll deal with the mental aftermath of the kiss in the next chapter.


End file.
